


Destiny, perhaps

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for Train-Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny, perhaps

"It's your fault! You didn't secure that organ from Bay City!" he lashed out at Bob and John.

He was loud, he was angry, he couldn't believe what had happened today. "You let him die! You let him die because you wanted to harvest his heart!"

Blind with grief he ran out of Memorial, barely noticing where he was going, just needing to leave Oakdale behind

Frustrated he banged his fists against the steering wheel of his car, before reaching out to undo his seatbelt, when he realized that this was destiny. Luke's kidney failing the same day as his car stalled at a railroad crossing.

Reid put his hands back to the wheel and faced to oncoming train with a smile.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys, I said alternate ending, not happy ending


End file.
